Wedding Singer (Nalu version)
by carlygrl15
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, wedding singer, gets left at the altar by his fiance, Lissana Strauss. He thinks that life is over, but will a waitress, Lucy Heartfillia, change his mind? Find out in this fun version of The Wedding Singer! Modern AU. Rated T for language. I DO NOT OWN FT or The Wedding Singer. Pairings are, Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Elfever, hints of Nali, NatsuxCana, BoraxLucy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Natsu: Hey what took you so long?!**

**Me: Sorry, Natsu! I was busy figuring out who should play who in this fic! It was harder than you think! *pouts* On top of that, I start working tomorrow so it will take even LONGER to get new chapters in...**

**Natsu: Oh OK! *grins***

**Mira: So what's the pairing in this one? And is this story based off of?**

**Me: Well, I decided to make this a Nalu fic. There will be some Gale, Gruvia, ElfEver, Nali (*gag noise*), RoguexYukino, BoraxLucy, etc. And it is based off of The Wedding Singer. I will be adding the movie, the musical, and my own twist of FT.**

**Lucy: Wait, why am I paired up with Bora? *confused***

**Me: Because I wanted someone who doesn't have a last name in the manga/anime.**

**Levy: Will this also be a song-fic?**

**Me: You bet!**

**Gajeel: Will I get a solo? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Yes, but it will be later on.**

**Lily: Since this is a songfic, here is the keys:**

Talking  
><em>Thoughts<em>  
><strong>Solo<strong>  
><em><strong>Duet<strong>_  
><em><span><strong>Everyone<strong>_

**Romeo: Here's the cast for this chapter:**

**Robbie Hart- Natsu Dragneel**  
><strong>Julia Sullivan- Lucy Heartfilia<strong>  
><strong>Holly Sullivan- Levy McGarden<strong>  
><strong>Linda- Lissana Strauss<strong>  
><strong>Sammy- Gajeel Redfox<strong>  
><strong>George(Georgie) Stitzer- Sugarboy (Earthland)<strong>  
><strong>Harold Fonda- Rogue Cheney <strong>  
><strong>Debbie Fonda- Yukino Aguria<strong>  
><strong>David Fonda- Sting Eucliffe<strong>

**Wendy: carlygrl15 DOES NOT OWN Fairy Tail or The Wedding Singer. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Happy: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Burning Passion<strong>

The year was 2014 in Magnolia, Fiore. The town of romance. Couples from miles around go here to get married. And what better way to celebrate a wedding, than with some music. Mainly from a wedding singer.

The party is going full blast at a reception hall, when suddenly, the wedding singer, Natsu Dragneel comes downstage, singing causing everyone to freeze to listen.

**I wrote a song six years ago**  
><strong>While playing in a wedding band<strong>  
><strong>The word got out and suddenly<strong>  
><strong>The band and I are in demand<strong>

**And now the couples all over Fiore**  
><strong>Hire me to ensure their wedding bliss<strong>  
><strong>All because of a tune I wrote<strong>  
><strong>That tune goes like this:<strong>

He starts to dance around, flips his salmon hair, and belts out:

**Oh when it's your wedding day**  
><strong>And my music starts to play<strong>  
><strong>I can guarantee that<strong>  
><span><em><strong>Love will find you<strong>_

**Yeah when it's your wedding day**  
><strong>All the troubles melt away<strong>  
><strong>If you count on me<strong>  
><strong>'Cause love is what I do<strong>

He goes back on stage and we see Gajeel Redfox, who looks like a punk rocker with his jet black hair and piercings, plays the bass; and Sugarboy, who looks like Elvis Presley for some reason, except with blonde hair, plays the keyboard. Gajeel and Sugarboy sing with Natsu:

**Now when we play a wedding gig**  
><em><strong>We're like a finely tuned machine<strong>_

**Gajeel plays Van Halen licks**  
><strong>While Sugarboy gets down on tambourine<strong>

**We can play you some careless whispers**

**(Gajeel and Sugarboy)**  
><em><strong>Or make you wish you had<strong>_

_**Jesse's girl instead**_

**(G. and S.)**  
><em><strong>Bring the room down with endless love<strong>_

**(N.)**  
><strong>Then blast bang your head<strong>

_**Bang your head**_

**(N., G., and S.)**  
><em><strong>So when it's your wedding day<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my music starts to play<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can guarantee that<strong>_

_**Love will find you**_

_**Yeah, when it's your wedding day**_  
><em><strong>All the problems ment away<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you count on me<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>'Cause love is what I do<strong>_

**(N.) *walks into the crowd***  
><strong>And long before the night is through<strong>  
><strong>Your Uncle Lou will be my Uncle, too<strong>  
><strong>I'll be so tight with your cousin Steve<strong>  
><strong>He'll invite me over for Christmas Eve<strong>  
><strong>I'll dance your mom all around the room<strong>  
><strong>Then present the bride and groom. *said bride and groom start dancing, prompting everyone to join in*<strong>

**(N.)**  
>Line dance! Follow me!<p>

**(N. and band)**  
><em><strong>Oh when it's your wedding day (<strong>__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_  
><em><strong>And my music starts to play (<strong>__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_  
><em><strong>I can guarantee that<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Love will find you!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, when it's your wedding day (<strong>__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_  
><em><strong>All the problems melt away (<strong>__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_

**(N.)**  
><strong>If you count on me<strong>

_**'Cause love is what**_

**(N.)**  
><strong>Yes, love is what I do!<strong>

**(N., band, and guests)**  
><em><strong>Love's what I do! <strong>__**(Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do)**_  
><em><strong>Love's what I do! <strong>__**(Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do)**_  
><em><strong>(<span>Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do)<span>**_

_**Love is what I do!**_

The crowd applauds the performance. Natsu puts his guitar down and says,

"Thank you! Thank you very much! Hey, thank you! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm the lead singer of "Burning Passion". I'd like to introduce the rest of the band, that's Gajeel on bass, Sugarboy on keyboards, and Sweet Jim on drums."

Bandmembers mentioned plays their respectable instruments, before Natsu continues,

"What a pleasure it is to be here at the Touch of Class Catering and Banquet Hall on this special, SPECIAL day with two special, _SPECIAL _people... Mr. and Mrs. Rogue Cheney!" Spotlight falls on the bride and groom, causing them to nod, smile and blush at the applause.

"And now the best man is going to say a few words. Let's give a BIG hand to Rogue's step-brother, Sting Eucliffe!" Natsu explains, allowing Sting, a blonde young man of average build, to stumble toward the mic. He trips and falls as he tries to take it from the wedding singer, who helps him to his feet, then steps away.

"I was very honored when Rogue asked me to be his best man." Sting says. "I mean, he's always been the star of the family... the golden boy... the "responsible one" - right, Dad?" He explains, shocking everyone there.

"'Rogue never ran away from rehab.' 'Rogue's never taken a paternity test on TV!'" He says with disgust, causing the bride and groom to smile nervously.

"Yeah, I'm definitely the screw-up in the family. I even screwed up the bachelor party: we ran out of blow at like 7 o'clock-" he continues before being cut off by Natsu.

"All right! Let's hear it for the -"

"Hey, I'm just getting to the best part, where "Mr. Perfect" over there spends ten minutes in a closet with a dime bag, a transvestite and a bottle of Jagermeister!" Natsu steps forward and grabs the mic from the drunk.

"Hey, now, part of the fun of a bachelor party is that it's a chance for the groom to get "wild and crazy" one last time before he pledges his eternal love to the woman he adores. At that moment, his old life ends - all his past mistakes, his false starts, his... sexual experimentation - that stuff doesn't matter anymore. I, myself, will be making that pledge to my beautiful fiancé Lissana tomorrow..." Everyone bursts into applause, causing the wedding singer to blush, but continue,

"... thank you, beginning a new life, a life of love. Some might say, "What's love got to do with it?" Or that "love is a battlefield". But those folks are looking for love in all the wrong places. Because endless love... is the greatest love of all." Natsu smiles.

He raises his glass of champagne and says, "To Rogue and Yukino!"

"To Rogue and Yukino!" Everyone toasts, silently thankful that the crisis is averted.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Lucy: I like it, but what if Natsu gets in a vehicle? *Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue get motion sickness***

**Me: Oh, Natsu and the other dragon slayers don't get motion sickness in here.**

**Male dragon slayers: THANK YOU! *cries anime tears while giving me a bear hug***

**Me: e-erza... l-lucy... m-mira... h-help... *slowly dying from lack of air and fangirling***

**Mira, Erza, Lucy: Boys... let her go... *dark aura***

**Male dragon slayers: *lets me go***

**Me: *gasps* Thanks...**

**Carla: Anyways... carlygrl15 would like your reviews to help make this story more fun.**

**Lily: Thank you and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys!**  
><strong>Everyone: Hi!<strong>

**Natsu: So when will we get to the fighting?!**  
><strong>Me: There will only be a few here and there, but other than that... it's not THAT kind of fic, Natsu...<strong>  
><strong>*Natsu goes to sulk corner*<strong>

**Me: Oh, Cana?**  
><strong>Cana: Yea?<strong>  
><strong>Me: You will be sharing Levy's role.<strong>  
><strong>Cana: K *chugs down a barrel of beer*<strong>  
><strong>Levy: Why is Cana sharing my role?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Because I thought about certain scenes and thought it would make more sense to add her in... I will fill you in while they *points to invisible audience* are reading this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Levy: Ok!<strong>

**Lily: carlygrl15 would like to thank: CelestialWizard, CitrusMelody, Melime14, PeachisPerf, Terrixghost hunt1353, Delia365, Shiranai Atsune, alainacarrolle9, Meister Anonymous, 121 ClanorPie, and Teenie-Weenie-Jelly-Man for the favs/follows/reviews.**

**Happy: She doesn't own FT or The Wedding Singer. They belong to their rightful owners!**

**Carla: I assume everyone knows the rules of the singing portion of the story. If not, go back to the first chapter and read the Author's Notes to see them.**

**Lector: ENJOY!**

**Frosche: Fro thinks so too! *makes a salute***

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_He raises his glass of champagne and says, "To Rogue and Yukino!"_

_"To Rogue and Yukino!" Everyone toasts, silently thankful that the crisis is averted._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Someday<strong>

After everyone is done toasting, Natsu says, "The best man, everybody. Alright, we're gonna take a short break. But as you enjoy your prime rib or fish, Sugarboy is going to take us south of the border with a little tune he calls..."

"'La Musica Pará la Digestion.' Music to Digest By, enjoy!" Sugarboy finishes, starting the music.

Natsu takes his leave, heading to the buffet, when he notices a head of golden hair enter the dance floor. He sees Sting dancing erratically and bumps into the blonde waitress.

"OH MY GOD!" she screams, letting go of the tray and watches it go into the air, when suddenly,

"Got it!" Natsu catches the tray and hands it to the busty blonde.

"Whoa nice save!"

"Just doin' my job. You're Levy and Cana's cousin?" He asks.

"Right, Lucy Hearfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel." They shake hands when they hear a dramatic chord once their hands touch. It was like time stopped for them. They look at each other with a confused look, then to the heavens, and finally turn to Sugarboy.

"Sorry, the keys got stuck." Sugarboy admits with guilt, but continues playing.

"Oi, Lucy, its entree time!" Cana shouts.

Natsu gets up and starts walking away. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

"Nice meeting you, too." Lucy giggles, heading toward the kitchen. Once she enters, Cana Alberona, her drunk cousin, bombards her with questions.

"So, is your boyfriend taking you someplace nice tonight for your anniversary?"

"You know Bora. He's full of surprises. At least, I hope he is. He said he'd call later... so I'm sure he will." she replies while getting the entrée's ready.

"Maybe he's FINALLY gonna pop the question!" Cana teases, causing her cousin to blush.

"D-don't even j-joke about that!"

"I'm totally serious! You are so LUCKY, Luce! Bora's a total catch. He's handsome and sweet and buys you nice stuff. And what do I get? The last guy I dated was Max. All he ever gave me was a god damned "I'm With Stupid" T-shirt. It was then that I realized: I **was** with fucking stupid." the drunk brunette complains.

"Did I just hear my name mentioned? We been broken up for six months, and you still can't stop talking about ol' Maxie. How's about I buy you a drink?" Max, the manager of Burning Passion, shows up out of nowhere, scaring the girls.

"They're free, jackass." Cana growls with a dark aura around her. Max scoot away slowly, scared for his life and runs for his life from the crazy drunkard, crying for his mother.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him you know." Lucy says.

"I know, but he was dissing the alcohol. You know how I feel about that." Cana whines, causing Lucy to giggle at her cousin.

"Oh! Did you see the bride? She looks so BEAUTIFUL! the hair, the dress, everything is perfect. She's like the cover of a magazine." She sighs dreamily.

"I know. Don't you hate her?" Cana says sarcastically, while drinking some wine. Lucy walks away from her, still in dreamland.

"Hate her? She's so HAPPY!" She explains, before singing the scene before her.

**She turns around and she meets his gaze**  
><strong>The lights are dim, there's a smokey haze<strong>  
><strong>They share a smile and a secret wave<strong>  
><strong>It's a moment built to save<strong>

Yukino notices Rogue looking at her with love and affection, causing her to blush and wave shyly.

**They start to move across the floor**  
><strong>The room is frozen wanting more<strong>  
><strong>The happy couple on display<strong>  
><strong>With nothing standing in their way<strong>

They start to walk toward each other and just when they are about to meet, Sting get's between them, literally standing in their way. They both sweat drop and move around him so they can slow dance.

**It's so romantic I could die**  
><strong>Right here and now<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna be that way for us<strong>  
><strong>I know somehow<strong>

**Someday when it's me**  
><strong>I'll know our love was meant to be<strong>  
><strong>Not one single complication<strong>  
><strong>Or cause for hesitation<strong>

She notices Yukino's veil on a table and puts it on while dancing around Cana, who is smirking at her lovesick cousin.

**Someday when the dream**  
><strong>Is coming true<strong>  
><strong>All you'll need is me<strong>  
><strong>And all I'll need is you<strong>

Cana chuckles before noticing someone coming.

"Lucy, take that thing off! Someone is coming!" she warns.

"Oh, ok!" Lucy says, taking the veil off. After she continues, they look at the happy couple about to take a picture.

**They stop and pose for a photograph**  
><strong>He joke around just to make her laugh<strong>  
><strong>The room is full, but they're all alone<strong>  
><strong>They have a language all their own<strong>

Rogue tells Yukino something funny and watches her laugh, when Rogue's cat, Frosche, gets in the picture. The happy don't mind because he is part of the family.

**And I'm so jealous I could cry**  
><strong>And yet I know<strong>  
><strong>It won't be long before you say<strong>  
><strong>We're good to go<strong>

The happy couple is about to cut the cut, when one of the best men, Orga, passes out on the cake. The couple are shocked at first, but then they laugh it off. Cana and Lucy join in the laughter.

**Someday when it's me**  
><strong>I'll know our love was meant to be<strong>  
><strong>Not one single complication<strong>  
><strong>Or cause for hesitation<strong>

**Someday when the dream**  
><strong>Is coming true<strong>  
><strong>All you'll need is me<strong>  
><strong>And all I'll need is you<strong>

"Hey guys! The bride's ready to toss the bouquet." One of the waitress', Kinana, says.

"I've seen the bridesmaids, we can take them." Cana says with an evil smirk.

"Right behind you!" Lucy says with a giggle. She looks out in the distance thinking out loud.

**I know not every marriage lasts when things go bad(**_**Things go bad**_**)**  
><strong>I've seen the warning signs, I call them "Mom" and "Dad"(<strong>_**Ooh**_**)**  
><strong>But soon you'll take my hand and pledge your love to me<strong>  
><strong>Till then I'll just get married vicariously(<strong>_**Ah**_**)**

While she was singing, she's in a huddle with other women, while the bride is taking her place, getting ready to throw the bouquet.

**Someday when it's me**  
><strong>I'll know our love<strong>  
><strong>Was meant to be<strong>

**Not one single complication(**_**Ahhh**_**)**  
><strong>Or cause for hesitation(<strong>_**Ta-tion**_**)**  
><strong>Someday when the dream(<strong>_**Ooh**_**)**  
><strong>Is coming true(<strong>_**Is coming true**_**)**  
><strong>All you'll need is me(<strong>_**All you'll need is me**_**)**  
><strong>And all I'll need is<strong>  
><em><span><strong>You!<strong>_

Yukino tosses the bouquet and as the women push and shove each other to grab the flowers, it lands in the hands of... LUCY! She cheers while the other women sigh in defeat and walk off.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So now you see why I want Cana to share your role?<strong>  
><strong>Levy: Yep!<strong>

**Gajeel: That's great and all, but when will I get to show up?**  
><strong>Me: In the next chapter. Remember, I won't be able to update because I will be busy. Christmas is coming soon so it will be busy.<strong>  
><strong>Gajeel: Gotcha.<strong>

**Me: Any other questions?**  
><strong>Everyone: Nope.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Good!<strong>

**Wendy: carlygrl15 would really appreciate it if you would review please.**  
><strong>Carla: I think 5 reviews would suffice.<strong>

**Romeo: Until next time!**


End file.
